Why?
by CrazyNinjaChicks
Summary: A rebellious 17 year old ziva forced to move to new york with her father, will do any thing to get away. Then she meets Tony...
1. Miss David

Authors note:

I know most people don't read these notes, that's why I don't usally include them. But I just want to let you know that this is my first thim writing a fanfiction straight from my mind to the computer, usally I plan the whole thing out.

Please let me know how you think this story has come alone so far.

Bones.

Disclamber: I don't own the characters.

'Why?'

Tony was only 18 at the time he met Ziva David, but he was old enough to realize she was his other half.

On the other hand Ziva was a stubborn 17 year old, rebelling agents everyone and every thing. She was all ways picking the fights and arguments, and her mother was sick and tied of it, so she had decided to send Ziva to her father.

( Ziva's father had been moved to head quarters in New York, just 3 blocks away from Tony's apartment).

Ziva had fought with her mother, for she didn't wish to have to live with that cold hearted man who was meant to be her father, but her mother had just forced her on to her plane and waved good bye whipping a tear from her cheek.

* * * * *

New York:

Plan A: GET OUT OF HERE

Ziva's father had not showed up at the airport but had sent over a driver all the same.

Ziva watched from the car window as the new scenery passed by her window, and scowled. _I hate my life._ She thought as Vince drove up her new street.

'Here you go miss'

Ziva jumped from the car and grabbed her bags, waited till the driver was gone then started to walk back up the street.

After three blocks of walking she stopped to read the signpost, then some one collided with her.

'I'm so sorry' a brown haired boy stammered.

Ziva just gave the guy a withering stare and walked on. _I hate strangers._

* * * *

Tony rubbed his arm from where he had run into that angry monster, or was she an angel?

'Um…' he called after her 'I didn't catch your name'

She didn't reply or even show any sign that he had spoken, just kept walking away.

Tony knew it was a bad idea, but he ran after her.

'Can I help you?'

'With what?' the girl muttered

'Well…you look lost'

'Really' she rounded on him with an angry glint in her eye.

'Um…' Tony stammered.

'Fine. Tell me where I can get out of here'

'The train stations that way' He pointed back a block then up that street.

'Great' She grumbled.

'Is something wrong'

'Just my fr*cking Life' her hair was a nice chocolate brown.

'Oh…sorry'

'Yeah well sorry just isn't going to help'

'ZIVA!' a shout sounded from around the block.

'Sh*t!'

'What?'

'Its my crazy loon-a-tock of a father'

'Oh, and its loon-a-tick by the way'

'Shut up' she whispered and pulled him around the side of the closest house.

'Why are we hiding?'

'I'm running away from home'

'Oh, why'

'I don't want to stay here, but my mother just shipped me here '

'What, you mean you just arrived here, and you're running away'

'Yeah'

'ZIVA!' the shout was closer.

'What do I do?'

'I think you should at least TRY living in New York before you run away'

'I don't think so' She went to leave the side ally but hit a can and the huge sound echoed.

'Ziva?' A mans face looked around the corner and found his daughter standing alone with her bags looking horrified at being found.

Tony couldn't help but grin from behind the trash cans at the thought of Mr. David's daughter, the one he and been boosting about for the last week had been found down a side ally trying to run away from her new home.

* * * * * *

'I am sorry' Ziva grumbled as she stood at attention in her fathers office.

' I didn't hear that'

'I'm sorry' Ziva said through gritted teeth, she was only apologizing so he would not ship her off to a Mossad boot camp.

'Good.'

'May I go?' she hissed through her teeth

'You may'

Ziva was just bolting through the door when he added

'Dinner's at 7, May will cook you something'

'Fine.' She said leaving the office and bolting up the stairs and to her new (and disgusting) room.

She flung her self onto of her bed and groaned with annoyance.

And that's how the next three weeks of her life passed. Her alone with the servants of the house and following her fathers orders, but she was Ziva David there is no way her father and mother could keep her locked down, she had a plan. Many in fact.

'Hey you!' it was his angel calling.

'Hey' He said smiling

'What are you staring at?'

'Nothing' and he dropped his smile.

'I need your help'. She was standing on the street with her hand's in her pockets, hair in a messy ponytail, not looking at him.

'Wow, you don't bet around the brush' he muttered

'What?'

'Nothing'

'Is that all you say' she asked

'No' and she actually smiled, it was a beautiful image.

'Any way, I need your help'

'Ok, how may I be of assistants?'

'Now don't freak out on me here but…'

'If it's illegal I'm not in'

'Its only illegal if we get caught'

'Nope, no can do'

'Oh come on, where's your sense of adventure?'

'Don't have one' he said firmly

'Pleaseeeeeeeeee' she said in her most sweet and girly voice.

'Nope'

'Fine' and his slightly crazy angel walked away.

Plot line:

Run's from home

Trys to suduce tony for help

Becomes friends with tony

He helps her

She changes

Good times

Her mother wants her home

She doesn't want to go

She goes to tonys house and … ?


	2. Bad Girl

Authors note: Well I hope you like the first chapter, I've gone straight onto writing the second, I've got a million idea's swirling around my head. Its so strange to write about something that I've never experienced, so please bear with me on this, Ziva might seem a little strange. If you have any tips on teens let me know.

Bones

Diclamber: I don't own the NCIS characters.

'Why?'

Chapter 2:

'Hello, is there a boy there under the name of um…Anthony Dinozzo?'

'Yeah, why?' _who the heck was this, and how did they get his number?_

'This is chief Conrad, and I've got your sister sitting right here'

_SISTER??_

'She say's your parents are out of town and could you please come and bail her out?'

'Could I please talk to her…Sir'

'Certainly'

'Hey bro' there was no mistaking her voice, it was his angel.

'What are you doing?'

'Please Anthony can you please come get me'

'Fine'

'Thanks, I'll do the dish's for you' she added with a snicker.

Tony pulled up out side the police station took a deep breath and run inside.

'Anthony, you came'

'Well what are big brothers for' he said pulling out his wallet and paying her fine.

'Thanks' She said as they un-cuffed her from her chair.

She got up and walked out of the station with him at her side.

The moment she was sitting in his car he asked

'What did you do?'

'I just painted a wall'

'Why?'

'Wanted too'

'Why didn't you call your father?'

'They tried, but I think chief stuck up has a deal with him, I don't know'

'Why me?'

'What sort of a question is that?' She asked as they drove down the block.

'And how did you get my number? For that fact how did you find out my name?'

'Easy, just asked the neighbors'

'Ha ha very funny. What's your name?'

'Does it matter?'

Tony stopped the car in the middle of the road,

'Yes it matters, I just forked out all of my money just to bail you out of jail, and I don't even know your name'

'Fine. Its Desley'

'Really? Your not just saying that'

'Fine. Its Ziva' she folded her arm's and looked out the window.

'That wasn't so hard'

* * * *

And that's what happened for the next month, Ziva got arrested on every other day, her father refused to bail her out or to send her home and Tony was left to think he had to of been delusional to ever think that this demon could really ever be an angel.

'Tony my plans not working!' She complained as they drove away from the police station for the second time that day.

'What plan?' he asked in surprise

'The plan were my father gets so mad that he sends me home'

'Oh, ok I thought you meant to plan on how you were ever going to pay me back for me bailing you out every day'

'Not every day'

'Its been over 26 times…in the least three weeks' He grumbled

'Fine then don't bail me out, why do you any way?' she asked angry

'Bets me!'

* * * *

Ziva rarely EVER cried but she had just had to endure three hours of her father yelling at her and he still hadn't sent her home! And he had said she was stuck here at least until next year and only after then could she even consider asking to go home.

She was lying across her bed when and "evil" thought came to her.

If her father was going to stick to his enforcements she would try and bend him so far that he snapped. And what did fathers hate most was their children rebelling and of course BOYS.

* * * *

Out of her list of things to do to make her father snap she had completed 24 of them only 2 to go. She had been arrested (many a time), kicked out of school, stole a car, drove a car, gotten a tattoo, pieced her body and many other things.

But none had worked, he had just smiled at each in turn and then say she would one day regret it.

She was getting desperate and then she remembered, Tony.

She would of felt guilty for using him but she was too obsessed with her plan to get out of her hellhole. Little did she realize it was only herself creating it.

For the next to weeks she sucked up to him, laughed at his jokes and made him believe she had changed for the better. She held his hand and snuggled up to him saying she was cold even though it was only the start of autumn.

Tony felt her change and was too blind with happiness to see she was manipulating him.

'So I was wondering whether you want to see a movie tonight then…I don't know maybe just hang at your place'

'Sure, why my place'

'Well dads out of city so it's a bit boring'

'I think the term is out of town and okay.' She hugged him and the smallest part of her was wishing that he could one day forgive her for what she was going to do.

After the movies they walked down the street with the leaves just starting to fall, She had her hand in his and her head upon his shoulder.

'What's your favorite flower?'

'Bluebell' _lily_

'Colour?'

'Pink' _orange_

'Person?'

'You' _idiot! You horrible person._

Tony's heart jumped a beat, he smiled from the inside out.

'Here you go' Tony said holding out a glass at Ziva.

'Thanks'

'No problems'

They sat in silence, both holding their glasses and occasionally taking a long sip.

_You don't have to do this!_ Ziva "Good" inner voice said.

_DO It you coward! His a big boy he can handle it! _Her "Bad" Voice yelled.

It was so much easier to listen to the second voice, and she had already come this far…

She placed her glass down on the coffee table and took a deep breath.

'Is something wrong?'

'No, I just wanted too…I just was wondering if…'

'What?'

She lent really close and said in her best seductive voice

'If you'd be very mad if I kissed you' but she didn't wait for a reply. She brought her lips to his and then… he was kissing her back.

His whole body was filled with excitement, and pleasure at finally being able to kiss her.

She was a good kisser but then again he wasn't to experience in the dating area.

She moved her lips from his and run kisses along his cheekbone, to his ear then down his neck. She moved her self closer to him so that her body was only an inch from his. His hands ran through her hair then down her back, pulling her against him.

_This is easier then I thought_ Ziva run her hands over his back then over his shoulders and to the top of his shirt, she pulled her self way as to make room for hands to run down his chest, raising goose bumps as they went.

_Act now!_

She slide her hand to the first button of his light blue shirt, and undid it, it was only on the 4 one did he realize what her hands where doing.

'What are you doing' he asked as he kissed the hollow of her neck,

'Undoing your shirt'

'Why?'

'Because I want to' She raise her hand up and caught his chin, moving his face up to eye level with her own. She gave him a passionate kiss that sent a buzz right through his body, driving him absolutely crazy.

That's right don't think, just follow your instincts Tony

She had gotten his shirt off and her own, she was kissing down his neck and his shoulder, running her hands lower down his chest when he whispered

'We just had our first kiss, and you want too…'

'What?' she asked using her eyes to melt him into putty.

She kissed his lips gently, which she hadn't done before and for strange reason it brought her to her senses.

She sat bolt up right

'What's wrong?'

'I can't do this'

'Well you sort of need to be ready, and I don't think either of us are' He said trying to assure her it was ok with him.

'That's not the problem…'

'Then what is?'

'I…I…' _TRUTH! _Yelled her "good" voice.

'I'm so sorry…'

'About what, its fine to be scared, we have heaps of time, we'll just take it slow'

He was being too understanding, too nice and she couldn't take it.

'I was just using you!' she whispered

'What?' he asked even though he had heard her, no he couldn't of heard right.

'I…I was just using you to get…to get at my father, I'm so sorry' tear's were welling up in her eyes as she saw horror and pain appear upon his face.

'I…I've got to go, I'm so so sorry' She said grabbing her shirt and running from the room, leaving him broken hearted and in extreme pain.

Ziva bolted up the front steps of her house tears streaming from her eyes. She ran passed her fathers study and straight to her room, where she fell to the floor in the cupboard and sobbed wishing that some horrible thing would happen to her, so she could feel the pain she had just caused the only person who had ever stuck by her side.

_I want to die, I want to die, I want to die_ she sobbed, hoping that some how she could some how fix what she had done.

Bones

Please review!!!!!!!


	3. Broken

Author note: Hey, I had to come home early (who knew you could trip UP stairs) so I thought I'd start the next chapter. So enjoy.

'Why?'

Chapter 3

'Ziva? What happened?' Her father stood at the cupboard door

'Go away'

'No, now tell me what happened' he said firmly but still with a kindness in his voice.

'I did some thing horrible!'

'Like what?'

'I…I…used some one' she said with a sob

'What do you mean used?'

'I mean, I pretended to like him so he would help me…'

'Arrh…well all you can do is apologize and move on'

'You don't understand, I was horrible to him, you should of seen his face! He will never, could never forgive me!'

'You can always try.' And he left her to her quiet sobs.

'Tony' she was knocking on his window, she'd climbed up the fire escape and onto his roof.

No reply.

'Tony? I'm Soooooooooo sorry' she moaned from outside his window

'No your not' he said with acid in his words

'Please just listen…'

'No, you listen' he pulled back his curtain and starred at her with blood shot eyes.

'You used me! Never for a second have you told me the truth, how could you do that, do something like that with out any remorse?'

'Tony…' she said weakly

'I don't want to hear your reasons, just go'

He said pulling his curtains shut.

She sat against his closed windows and let her tears fall on to her arms that were wrapped around her knees. He didn't talk to her for the rest of the night.

Tony's insides aced, he had been tricked and used, but some how he wasn't completely angry with her, he should be and he knew that, but he couldn't loath her entire existence as he wanted to, she had him under her curse and he couldn't brake it, but he would try!

'Linda! Wait up' he called after a pretty blond haired girl who had had a crush on him since 5th grade. She spun around and beamed at him, he half grinned back. His plan was to see other girls as a way to forget his demon, to not think about her and to never look at her again, so far it was working.

Ziva watched from afar as Tony moved on and slowly healed while she was left to feel worse every day.

* * *

Linda had not helped him forget his pain, nor had Ivy, Marie, Susan or Leah. He still ached inside and he caught himself dreaming of his demon more and more.

Ziva was trying to change; she NEEDED to change, to be a better person, a person that would never ever want to hurt some one.

She had cut of her long hair off so that it was just above her shoulders, she had enrolled at a private girls school, was doing all of her home work, had done 45 hours of community work for all of her times to the police station, she had taken 3 cooking course and cooked her father a different meal every evening.

Also she had removed her belly button ring and had her "die" tattoo removed, she'd apologized to the people for stealing their car and had returned it fixed from when she had ridden it off.

Her father was secretly smiling at all of this, she had been sent here to change for the better and she was.

A whole year passed before Tony ever saw his angel/demon again and this meeting was of a real surprise to him.

He had been walking down the main street of Elmont when he had seen a pretty girl pushing a young child in a pram down the other side of the street. It just so happened that they both went into the shop he was headed for so he was glad to have a reason to follow her. Inside he had looked around to find her but could not see her any where, he had gone to the back of the book shop and heard a voice reading out aloud.

He'd followed her voice and came to the children's section and found HER, his angel, his demon sitting on a small chair reading out a children's book to a small group of young bright eyed boys and girls. She, Ziva David, the one who had broken his heart was sitting there reading a book to children.

He had looked around trying to see if this was a dream, he had tried to see some thing like a purple hippopotamus to show that at was a dream, but no colourful animals could be seen. So he decided that he was not imagining her sitting only a few meters from him.

After she had read 2 more books and the children had departed she picked up the little girl he had seen in the pram and put her on her hip lifting things out of the pram so as to make room for her.

'Ziva?' he had asked

'Yes' she said not turning around

'Is that really you?'

'Yeah, why wouldn't it be' she had answered turning with a cheeky grin on her face. Then she saw him, shock replaced her smile and she just starred at him.

'Um…Hi' he muttered

'Hi' she had said in a small voice.

Bones

Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Drinks

Authors note: wow, its been ages since I up dated this, sorry about that. Well I hope you still like the story.

I don't own them

'Why?' chapter 4

'Ziva, you…you look great.'

'Thanks' she muttered cradling the small infant to her chest.

'Um… ' They both said, then laughed nervously.

'Could we go get a drink, or get nappies for this little one' Tony said tickling the small girls back. Ziva smiled; so he didn't completely hate her guts as she had been dreading.

'Sure, but I'll take her home first, so we can …talk, is that the right word for this situation?'

'Yeah, I'd love to talk.' Tony said while Ziva put the little brown haired girl in her pram.

'This is Donna by the way'

'Hello Donna, how old are you?'

'13 months, and three days' Ziva said boldly then they walked out of the book shop together.

* * * ^^^^^^* * *

'Wait here' Ziva said at the bottom of a fight of stairs that led to an apartment

'Ok' Tony lent against the railing and watched her carry the pram up the stairs and ring the doorbell. A young man answered the door and smiled, taking Donna out of Ziva's arms and hugging her, then he placed a kiss on Ziva's cheek.

Tony thought he heard Ziva say she was grabbing a drink with an old friend and she'd be back soon.

Ziva turned and smiled then skipped back down the stairs, turned and waved to Donna then turned back to Tony and said

'Shall we?'

'Sure'

They made their way down the street and to the local café; they entered and found a booth near the front. They sat down and read the menus. It was a bit awkward, but not as bad as each had thought it would be.

A sandy haired waitress waddled over and asked for their order.

'Orange juice' Ziva said then Tony added 'Hot chocolate' the lady scribbled on her note pad and wadded off.

Ziva then looked at the specials board, mentioning that the sticky date pudding was particular good.

'Ziva…'

'Tony can I talk first?'

'Sure'

'I am SO sorry for what I did to you, I've never forgiven my self, I never will. You're a wonderful person and I should never of even dreamt of hurting you, let alone actually hurting you. …You must hate me' She whispered the last few words.

'That's just the thing I don't hate you. Yes at first I was angry and upset but over time I got over it. I don't understand why you did it, but I have forgiven you.'

'Really?' Ziva whispered

'Pretty sure, and truth is I miss your company, I don't know if that was the real you I did know but I liked it. So I was wondering…can we start a fresh, new start?'

Ziva nodded with tears in her eyes, he was too kind, too modest, and too perfect. He didn't realize how much what he had just said had meant to her.

'Your orange juice, and your hot chocolate sir'

'I'll get it' Tony said before Ziva could un-do her bag.

Ziva smiled.

Bones REVIEWS LOVED!


	5. Young Mama

Why 5

Three weeks had pasted, and Tony and Ziva had met up every chance they had. They really enjoyed this new friendship, for neither one had to try and be some one else or pretend to be different. Tony had learnt how Ziva had started on her newly turned leaf, that she was just about to finish at her all girls school, she lived with Donna and Dave, and was hoping to get into an art's program in the fall. Ziva had found out that Tony still lived in his flat and his life really hadn't changed, except that he now wanted to go to UNI and study criminology.

'Ziva…wow this is embarrassing' Tony muttered under his breath then continued

'Is Donna yours?'

Ziva blushed and said

'I can see how you made the connection, we both have the same hair and eyes, and she is not even 18 months old.'

'So… she is yours' Tony said in a small voice, not really wanting to know the answer.

'Tony, do you actually believe that she is my daughter?'

'I don't know'

'Well…she's not' Tony exhaled.

'You look relieved'

'No' Tony said quickly trying to cover up his mistake.

'Yes you are, what would you prefer that she was?'

'No, I…'

'Its ok Tony, I get people saying what a young mother I am and after a while I just don't bother to correct them.'

'Sorry for assuming…'

'It fine.'

'Can I ask then, why do you live with Dave?'

'Well Dad moved over sea's for a few months and I didn't want to go with him, then Dave who's good friend of dad lost his wife Ann 4 months ago. He was mess, he couldn't look after Donna, he was a wreck. So I said I'd help him out for a bit.'

'Your so…I can't find the right word'

'Weird?'

'No! kind, generous…um…just a fantastic person'

'Well thanks but I don't really believe you' Ziva smiled and sipped her lemon aid.

* * * * *

As they walked down the street, Tony's cell began to ring, he fished it out of his pocket and muttered

'Crap'

'What?' Ziva asked

'Its just this girl Samantha, she never leaves me along.'

'Well tell her to stop calling'

'Tried that, see she thinks we are in love because…we sort of slept together' Tony turned scarlet.

'Want some help?'

'What can you do?'

'Just give me your phone' Tony handed it over.

'Hi this is Tony's and Ziva's message bank, sorry we are out of town, its our shot gun wedding on Saturday, please leave a message….' There was screaming on the other end of the line. Ziva smiled and hung up the phone.

Tony just stared at her.

Review!!! I write quicker when I have feed back!! Its true!

Bones


	6. Drama

Chapter 6

'Donna, is really sick!' Ziva cried into her phone

'Hey, Hey slow down, say that again with out the sobbing' Tony said gently

'Donna…really sick' Ziva sobbed into the phone.

'Ziva just wait there, I'm coming'

'I'm at the hospital'

'Ok, give me 10 minutes.'

'Thank you Tony' Ziva hung up the phone and tried to wipe her eyes, but the tears kept coming.

Donna had been very still all day not bouncing around or wanting to eat , which wasn't normal for her and when Ziva had gone in to check her in her cot she'd found her not breathing and turning blue.

Ziva had screamed for Dave and he'd some how managed to get his baby to breath while Ziva sobbed on the phone for an ambulance to come. The paramedics had arrived just in time and had forced a tube down Donna throat to keep her breathing, then they had all rushed to the hospital Dave and Ziva riding in the ambulance only being able to watch in horror as the men stuck needles here and attacked tubes trying to find out what was wrong.

Donna had been rushed to theater and Dave was waiting just out side its doors with a nurse who was trying to help him calm down so that he was at last able to sit. Ziva was walking around numbly crying in the waiting room, her arms wrapped around her stomach as if to hold in all her fear and worry.

'Ziva!' Tony said running through the front doors, Ziva leapt into his arms and began to sob uncontrollably into his shoulder, Tony wrapped his arms around her and rocked her slowly side-to-side trying to calm her down.

'What happened?' He had led her over to a seat and sat her down then he'd crouched down in front of her so that their faces were level.

'She…she stopped breathing…and…and she turned bl…blue' Ziva said through sniffs and sobs, She looked a right mess her hair limp around her tear stained face, her clothes were actually her pajama's with her leather jacket thrown over the top and she didn't even have any shoes on.

'What if…what if she…she di…' Ziva broke down Tony wrapped he arms around her weak body, she slumped forward and slipped of the plastic chair, Tony caught her before she hit the ground, he sat down with his back to her chair and pulled her up close beside him, she burred her head into his shoulder and wrapped her left arm around his torso, her arm between his jacket and t-shirt.

They sat like that for ages, enough time for many to be born and to pass away, and they were in the place were all that stuff happened, just as long as Donna was not gone, she had to be some where in the building, fighting for her life.

Ziva finally drifted off into a very dark and upsetting sleep with a horrible dream of her burring her Donna, but she almost knew it wasn't real for she could feel (or imagine) two strong arms wrapped protectively around her.

Some how Tony and managed to pick her up and settle him self in a chair with her on his lap, for his legs had started to go numb on the cold hospital floor, he now sat in moderate comfort with a semi concise Ziva in his arms and knowing that there was a little girl fighting for her life some where in the building.

Bones


	7. Ann's gift

A/N: for the people that skim read, you know who you are (you wrote a review with this question) Dave is Donna's father; he was mentioned by name in chapter 5 and 6. Hope that settles your concern!

Chapter 7

Donna had been rushed to theater, Dave sat motionless out side waiting for his little girl, and Ziva was curled up in Tony's arms. Nothing had really changed in the last 8 hours. Everyone was filled with fear and concern, worry and regret, all hoping that Donna would pull through this all deal.

**

Ziva stirred, Tony was just drifting off into sleep, so he didn't open his eyes as she raised her head from his shoulder.

Ziva looked around bleary eyed, she saw Tony with his eyes closed, his arms still rapped around her and a big white room. It only took a second for the memory of yesterday to hit her. She sucked in her breath but held it together trying to not wake Tony. She gently loosened his sleepy grip and slipped off his lap.

She gripped her jacket around her as she went over too reception,

'Hi, um… can you tell me were I'd find Donna Fisher?'

'Are you family or friend?'

'I'm her big sister' Ziva was sure she could get away with this lie, most people thought she was her mother so she could pass as her big sister.

'Um, well she got out of theater around an hour ago…'

'So she's ok!'

'I'll let her surgeon tell you the details'

'Where is she?'

'Room 78 on level 3'

'Thanks' Ziva went to leave the turned back and added ' Can you tell the Guy over there…' She pointed to Tony ' Were to find me when he wakes up'

'Sure' the lady looked at Ziva with a slightly puzzled look on her face but smiled.

Ziva walked as quickly to the doors with out actually running.

**

75, 76, 77 Ziva was running past the rooms. Finally 78.

She skidded to a holt and looked in the little window. There sat Dave next to the tiny little figure in the white bed.

Ziva quietly opened to door and slipped in, Dave looked up and smiled with no emotion, he looked like a wreck, just like when Ann had died.

Ziva walked over to the second chair and sat down.

'How is she?' She said in a small voice.

Dave exhaled and bowed his head,

'That bad?' Ziva said in a very small voice.

'They think she had an epileptic fit'

'That's bad isn't it' Ziva hoped that he would say it wasn't but…

'Yeah, they think it is Autosomal dominant nocturnal frontal lobe epilepsy, which would explain why she had a fit in her sleep'

'How did she get it? Did I give it too her!' Ziva said treofied

'No, don't be silly, why would youthink that'

'Well its just I'm new in her life and she now has epilesy, so…'

'Its not catchable! So don't for one second think its because you, promise me that!'

'Then why did she get it?'

'It is most likely because of Ann' The last word seemed to burn his throught.

'Why?'

'It's a genetic thing, Ann used to suffer from night mares, and with this type of epilepsy they often misdiagonesthe fit as just a nightmare, Ann used to clench her hands and shout, moan and even cry but she used to just say she saw terrioble things happening.' He took a breath 'Ann suffered from a seizure in her sleep, but it was too strong for her recovering body and it kil…killed her' He broke down and started to cry into the bed sheets.

Ziva had known that Ann had been sick after giving birth to Donna, she had been given a drug to stop the pain but had reactted badly to it and was only just starting to recover when she had suddenly passed away.

'And now its going to take my little girl' Dave said in a weak voice.

Ziva didn't know what to say, she just softly rubbed calming cirlces on his back and prayed with all her heart that donna was stronger then Ann.

Bones

REVIEWS LOVED!


	8. Shw will be fine, won't she?

Chapter 8

Dave had been basically dragged away from Donna side by one of his friends, they knew it was best to stop him brooding and to give him strength while he was still slightly in control of his emotions.

Ziva lay beside Donna, stroking her face and singing softly to sooth her. She was still under the influence of the second batch of drugs and was completely out of it.

Ziva hear a soft knock on the door and looked up, there stood Tony.

He walked in and closed the door behind him, smiled softly and sat down.

'How is she?' He whispered

'They say she's fine'

'How long till she wakes up?'

'Um…' Ziva looked at the clock up on the wall then continued 'around half an hour'.

They sat in silence for a while then Tony asked

'Where's Dave?'

'His friend Clint took him home for a shower and a new set of cloths'

'Clint?' Tony raised an eyebrow

'Yeah' Ziva smiled back

'As in the movie star?'

'No, I think his mother was in love with the movie guy but, so she named him after him'

'Oh, ok. Did you see his last movie?'

'Who's?'

'Tim what-a-face-y, Clint Eastwood' Tony rolled his eyes

'Oh, um… don't think so' Ziva said looking down at her sleeping angel.

'Well maybe when this ordeal is over'

'I'd like that' Ziva smiled at Tony.

Ziva gently got up with out jostling Donna who was slowly coming around. Ziva walked over to the chair next to Tony's and flopped into it. Tony offered his hand to her and she gladly took it, wrapping her fingers around his. They sat in a comfortable silence, Ziva rested her head on his shoulder and Tony lent his against the top of hers.

After around 10 minutes of this, Donna opened her little eyes and looked around blurry eyed. Ziva got up then remembered she had to let go of Tony's hand, but he got up with her and they walked over to Donna.

'Hey Sweetie, how you feeling?'

'Hello Ziva' Ziva lent forward and kissed her forehead.

'Hello Donna' Tony said with a warm smile

'Hi Tony' Donna mumbled, it was obverses she was still waking up.

'You know my name' Tony said in surprise

'Yeah, your Ziva's bo…'

'You should get some sleep little one, I bet your very tired from every thing today' Ziva said cutting over her and stroking her little cheek.

'Okay Zee-vee'

'Sleep well' and she whispered under her breath 'and safely'

Ziva kissed her again and Donna closed her eyes and drifted off into sleep.

Tony stood beside Ziva and they both watched Donna sleep peacefully. Ziva didn't seem like she would leave Donna side willingly.

'Ziva, she'll be fine, you can't constantly watch over her'

'But what if…'

'Ziva she'll be fine, we'll be right in the room just come sit down'

'Okay, in a minute' Tony let go of her hand and went back to his seat.

Ziva murmured some thing in Hebrew and the slowly backed away keeping her eyes fixed on Donna, Ziva never wanted any more harm to ever come to her.

When she finally broke her eyes away from Donna, Ziva turned and contemplated where to sit. Tony knew what she was thinking, he held out his hand and she took it willingly. He pulled her into his lap and hugged her. Tony was only just finding out what a fragile soul Ziva really was.

'Its ok' Tony said softly into Ziva's hair

'I'm just worried'

'I know' Tony tightened his arms around her and she snuggled into his body.

Ziva was so glad she had Tony, he was so understanding and he didn't run at the first sight of tears, he knew what to say and when to just hold her and give her support.

**

Ziva must have drifted off into sleep because the scream of Donna made her jump a mile. Ziva spring form Tony's arms and she lunged to her bedside.

'Donna! Wake up' Ziva said shaking her little ridged arm.

'What do I do?' Ziva yelled at Tony who yanked open the door and yelled to the nurse two doors way.

Ziva was frantically trying to help but not knowing how and not wanting to cause Donna any more harm, she didn't touch her. Ziva's sob's ripped through the room and pierced Tony in the chest.

Medic's rushed into the room; they shoved Ziva aside and started to do things to the tiny girl. Ziva was sobbing so hard she couldn't see what was going on, but she did hear them say theater and then whip Donna from the room.

Ziva's knees went from beneath her but Tony caught her, his strong arms pulled her up onto his chest and then he wrapped each of her arms around his neck so she didn't slip to the ground.

Ziva pulled her self so close to him that she would of worried she was hurting him if she wasn't so upset. Tony held her shaking body and tried to calm her down.

'Shhh, she'll be ok' He said with only half his heart believing it.

Ziva just sobbed harder and her arms slacked, Tony gently lent against the wall and then slid down it slowly keeping a firm hold of Ziva.

They sat there, Ziva distort and Tony worried. _Donna will be fine, right?_

They sat on the hospital room floor where Donna's bed was only a few minutes ago

And just let their emotions envelope them.

BONES

PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I won't post the next chapter till I get at least one review. mean aren't I, lol.


	9. Time to move on

Why? 9

They had fallen asleep still in each other's arms, leaning against the wall in the hospital room. Ziva had sobbed for what seemed like hours and Tony had stroked her hair and whispered reassuring words.

Dave slipped into the room and slumped into the closest chair, falling into a fretful slumber. Tony was the first to wake, to the smell of Ziva's flowery shampooed hair in his face; her head lay upon his shoulder with her brown hair creating a sort of pillow. Tony slowly opened his eyes and saw Dave slumped in a chair nearby, he was awake but he just stared at the ceiling, glassy eyed.

'Dave' Tony whispered, the slowly looked over at Tony with a broken man's stare

'Your awake' He said quietly

'How is Donna?'

'Fine…for the moment'

'What do you mean the moment?' Tony lifted his cheek from Ziva's head, so he could get a better look at Dave. He looked terrible.

'Her best chance is to be transferred up state to a more experienced ward. We leave in the emergency helicopter in an hour.' Ziva's head snapped up at the word leave and she stared blurry eyed at Dave

'What!?'

'Hey your awake' Tony looked down at her with a grin.

'Where are we going?' Ziva started to get up

'We are not going anywhere Ziva, only Donna and I are going'

'What!' Ziva gasped

'Ziva you have dealt with this for long enough, you need to grow up, have fun, and enjoy your youth. Your father will be home soon and he will want you hear…'

'I don't care! I'm coming. I want to!'

'I know you do, but it's not your time to put on adult shoes and start making those decisions yet.'

'Dave! I HAVE to go, I LOVE Donna! I can't stay behind and just wait…' Ziva was about to cry Tony intervened.

'Ziva, I think Dave is right. He has his reasons and you have yours. But you have to respect Dave's. And I'm sure you won't be left behind, Dave will keep you posted and we'll go and visit Donna once she is settled in…' he looked at Dave to make sure he was saying the right things, it was clear he was for Dave was nodding in agreement to everything Tony said.

With Time Ziva came around to Dave's decision, and helped him prepare, She was to send his stuff up to the family house that was next to the ward, he was to have a small apartment there, with a spare bed room that Ziva could come and stay in. It turned out that the pretty blonde nurse who worked at the desk had been doing research in her spare time and had figured it all out for him; Ziva had only thanked her a million times and was going to send her a present as even more thanks.

They had said good bye to Dave and kissed the unconscious Donna's forehead, whispered goodbyes and wishes of hope in her ear then waved the helicopter a save and speedy travel.

They stood and watched until it turned into a tiny speck then was no more.

'Come on' Tony squeezed Ziva's shoulder and turned her to the doors, his arm was wrapped around her waist. She followed easily and kept her arm around him.

They walked through the hospital and down to the car park. They eventually found Tony's car, he did not remember ever he had parked it in his speed to get to Ziva.

Tony walked Ziva around to her side and opened the door, she slid in and wrapped her arms around her waist, she hadn't spoken since the helicopter had left. Tony gently buckled her seat belt and closed the car door.

He walked around to the driver's side and climbed in. They drove slowly out of the hospital and headed out on to the busy highway.

'Zee?' Tony looked at her and spoke gently 'Where too?'

'Your place'

'My place? Why?'

'You have a shower don't you?'

'Yes' Tony said with his eyes flicking from the road to Ziva's face

'Good, we both need one' Tony laughed and Ziva even cracked a slight smile.

'My place it is'

'That feels SO much better' Ziva said as she stepped out from the bathroom. Her skin now felt soft and slightly warm still from the hot water. Her hair did smell slightly weird, she wasn't used to guys shampoo but she didn't mind it. She was wearing a dress shirt of Tony's that was a size to big for him, so it was down to her knees. She grabbed a black bet from Tony's cupboard and fitted it around her waist then put on her leather jacket back on. She walked out to the Kitchen and found Tony with his head in the fridge and muttering.

'What's wrong?' She asked peering over the fridge door.

'Well all the fresh food is all limp or off and the yogurt has grown a green beard'

Ziva laughed.

'Do you want to go out and gab a bite instead'?

'Yes please, the milk has grown it self a head and its staring at me' Tony laughed.

He then looked up at Ziva and his mouth fell slightly open.

She looked amazing! He would never be able to make that shirt look even half as good on him. It was perfect for her.

'Only problem is' Ziva looked at her feet 'I've only got those hospital slippers'

'No worries' Tony ran to his cupboard and opened it, pulling out a pair of grey boots.

'My friend Zac's sister left these here, I'm sure she won't mine you wearing them'

'Great, now can we eat?'

'Yes!' She laughed at his enthusiasm, he grinned. Ziva still seemed up set but she was hiding it well. But they were both sure that with time she would get better, and they both hoped with their hearts that Donna was doing even better since when Dave had called half an hour ago to say she was awake and ok.

Bones

Reviews always loved!!!!!


	10. Giggles

'You ok?' He looked at her closely.

'Yep'

'Your lying' he muttered

'I will be'

'Good' Tony smiled and handed her the menu.

'You talk to me as if I'm the one who's sick and fragile'

'You are fragile Zee, you're the most caring person I know and you've been through so much lately'

'Well it was much easier to cope with it all with you by my side, Thank you Tony' She put her hand on top of his and squeezed it, smiling at him.

'I won't have been any where else' he said simply, a warm and fuzzy feeling was spreading throughout his chest.

'Wow you can eat a lot' Tony muttered as he watched Ziva eat her way through her second meal.

'Let me explain…'

'No, its fine' Tony laughed.

'Its just I'm so hungry now, I couldn't eat while Donna was in hospital…'

'I totally understand Zee,' Tony had noticed her lack of eating and it had worried him, even to the point where he thought he would have to force food into her, but it was ok now.

'So…' Ziva said chewing 'What now?'

'Well…I don't really know'

'Hmm' they both said together which cracked them up, when the laughter subsided Tony looked at Ziva.

'So when are we sending Dave and Donna's stuff'

'Soon. What are you doing today…I mean after you finish feeding me' she grinned.

'I don't know, we could go do something…'

'Really? Your not sick of me?!'

'Not in the slightest' Tony said in absolute honesty.

They ended up at Donna's, packing boxes and starting to get her things ready for the move. Ziva turned on happy music because she wanted to continue smiling and she and Tony mucked around for the rest of the morning. They chased each other around the house, played hide-and-seek, challenged each other to duals with the broom and mop and laughed till they cried. It was the first time Ziva had felt like a carefree teenager in a very long time.

Tony sat on the couch, his legs resting on the coffee table. Ziva's head was in his lap resting on the pillow he'd throw at her half an hour ago. Her lungs were still trying to regain normal breathing after her and Tony's last activity, a full force pillow fight.

Ziva had her eyes closed and a slight smile was playing about her face, Tony stared at her happily with a longing he'd only ever felt for her.

On their way back from their walk around the park, Ziva slipped her hand into Tony's. They both smiled. They had spent the whole day together, after packing some boxes at Donna's and fooling around for the most part they had gone to the supermarket to restock Tony's fridge.

_Flash back:_

'Bake beans?'

'Yuk!' Ziva made a face

'Salmon? Tuna? Beans?'

'Yuk, yuk and YUK! Can we please leave the tin section?' Tony laughed.

'Sure' He wheeled the trolley into the next isle

'Yay chocolate!' Ziva was obviously happy, she had been all day. It was wonderful to see her smile again. She grabbed three blocks and many packs of lollies.

'Watch your teeth, with that much sugar you'll be the new candy man' Tony laughed.

'I'm not a man, oh and that reminds me' She dashed off and returned two second later with a new blue toothbrush.

_End of flash back:_

Tony had offered to cook and Ziva was more then willing to stay in his company, so they walked hand in hand back to his place chatting merrily.

'Mmmm, something smells good!' Ziva said skipping into the kitchen after turning on the music.

'What's got you still in a good mood?'

'You' it just slipped out, too late, she couldn't take it back now.

'Me?' Tony said in utter surprise.

'You make me happy' Ziva said truthfully, blushing.

'Well I'm very glad you're happy' Tony said smiling while he stirred the spaghetti sauce.

Ziva lifted her self up onto the counter and watched Tony cook, occasionally tasting things and laughing at his jokes.

Ziva's 'Happy' had worn off and she was now just in a good (and calm) mood. She lay next to Tony on the couch, her feet resting in his lap. They had just finished watching his favorite movie. She had enjoyed watching him mime the words to it and he had made her cry with laughter as he sang to the fight cheer.

'You tired?'

'Yeah' she yawned and stretched her arms like a very sleepy baby.

'Ok, I'll drive you back' Tony said glumly.

'Could…never mind' Ziva started to get up

'What?'

'Could I stay here tonight? I don't want to be in that empty house…not just yet. I know it sounds stupid and they are both fine. Its just…'

'Sure'

'Really?' Ziva said slightly shocked

'You stay as long as you want Zee'

'You realize that might be for a long time…'

'That's absolutely fine' _I WANT you to stay! Maybe even forever…_

'Really?'

'Yes Ziva' He got up and pulled the blanket that lay on the couch back over Ziva. She smiled and snuggled down in the warm fabric. Tony tucked her in then walked quietly to his own room

'Night Tony'

'Night Ziva'

'See you in the morning' She muttered sleepily.

Tony smiled.

Bones

**Review's loved and wanted! Tell me what you think.**

A/N=Sorry Ziva was a bit out of character. I thought she need to lighten up for a bit.


	11. Chicken

She sat bolt-up right.

Sweat dripping from her forehead. Her breath was coming in sharp stabs. She was sure she'd yelled but that could have been in the nightmare.

Shaking, she wiped the sweat from her forehead.

'It wasn't real, it wasn't real' She whispered over and over. Ziva had never been scared of the dark before, but now with those images stuck in her head the un-lit room seemed extremely threatening.

She tried to relax back into sleep.

_Creek_

The sound was so minuet but it made her jump a mile.

'Its probably just a mouse, Yuk' she didn't like mice.

'It's ok' she laid her head back on the pillow but jumped up once more. She couldn't stand it.

She crept to Tony's doorway, was she really that scared…_yes!_

She snuck to his bedside and stood there, not knowing why she wanted him to tell her she was safe. She'd been home alone more often then not back home.

No, his sleeping

Ziva turned and took a step away from the bed, but then…the faint sound of a dripping tap did it. She quickly and quietly sat down on the bed with out jostling the sleeping Tony. She slowly lifted each leg up onto the mattress then wrapped her arms around them. She sat there quietly, feeling like a total idiot but un-able to leave. Ziva shivered at the memory of what she'd just dreamed about, Tony rolled over and his arm hit her leg that she was hugging.

'Hmm…' Tony slowly half opened an eye

'Wha wong' He mumbled

'Nothing' Ziva blushed and started to get up

'No, tell me' he said in a thick, sleep-filled voice.

'Bad dream…'

'Oh, well stay here' Tony held her arm so that she couldn't get away, she could have easily broken his babyish grip but didn't. She slowly lay down and looked sheepishly at him. His eyes were closed but he then muttered

'You k?'

'Yeah' she said quietly

'Good'

She rolled over so if he opened his eyes, he wouldn't see her embarrassed face, why was she a chicken now?

'You Ok, I look after you' He mumbled, sleep about to engulf him once more.

'Thanks' She said closing her eyes.

Tony moved closer, wrapping an arm around her waist.

'Night Zee'

'Night Tony' But he didn't hear, for he was back in his dream, which funnily was almost the same as what had just happened.

Who cares if I'm a chicken…

Ziva smiled and closed her eyes.

Bones.

P.s. Tell me what you thought…. please be nice.


End file.
